


maybe tomorrow.

by wanneable



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Angst, M/M, Slight fluff, Unrequited Love, jisung is the captain of the 2park ship, slight internal homophobia, the rest of wanna one are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanneable/pseuds/wanneable
Summary: Jihoon waited for too many “tomorrows” and ended up losing someone he never had to begin with.





	1. tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is unbeta-ed sorry for the typos (there’s probably a lot)

Jihoon fell in love in August. 

He isn’t sure when it first hit him. Maybe it was when he was on stage performing, not alone but as a group, 10 other boys surrounding the stage with him. Maybe not on stage, but in their dorms, where they could be themselves. Jihoon could have realized his feelings there. 

Jihoon, though, had begun to suspect that it was none of these times, but one particularly sticky August evening, when Park Woojin insisted on sneaking out with the other for “just one night, please!” and who was Jihoon to say no? That evening, as the two enjoy the last few moments of the day from a nearby building rooftop. Jihoon notices how golden Woojin’s skin looks in the setting sun, and the electricity spark he feels traveling through the spot where Woojin’s shoulder was pressed against his.

When Woojin breathes out a “It’s so beautiful” as he trains his eyes on the sun setting before them, Jihoon doesn’t think to reply.

“Yeah, it is.”

Ever since that faithful night, Jihoon found himself distancing himself from the other. Whether it was when they were traveling or staying in the dorms during a rare day of no schedules, Jihoon was always attached to the hip to anyone but Woojin.

Whether it was helping Daehwi composing a song or cleaning the kitchen with Minhyun, Jihoon found a way to preoccupy himself with anything other than Woojin. 

At first, none of the other boys noticed, but after Jihoon attempted to convince Jisung to play video games with him, he realized that the game he’d be playing with himself was up. “Jihoon, why don’t you play with Woojin? I know he asked you to play earlier, and I haven’t seen you speak 2 words to the poor boy in the past week and a half.”

Jihoon figured he had no choice, and that’s how he found himself standing in between Woojin positioned on the couch and their television, holding his hands in front of him and sheepishly asking the other if he wanted to play a game. Jihoon imagined Woojin mentioning his act of ignoring, but he just smiled his grin and tossed the second controller to Jihoon, just like nothing had ever happened. Even if small acts like these flipped Jihoon’s world. 

 

It was November when Jihoon told himself that he was going to confess.

During the past month and a half, Jihoon had begun to realize why his heart fluttered everytime Woojin happened to even glance at him. He hated the way he felt. He was raised and taught that boys like girls. Girls like boys. In reality, he knew how different the world has become, and you can love anyone you want. Jihoon allowed himself to love a particular boy with eyes like honey and a voice that lit a fire in his heart. 

Woojin became a light for Jihoon. During long days, Woojin would smile at him and make him feel like the luckiest boy in the world. When Jihoon just couldn’t perfect a dance step, Woojin was there to guide and teach and offer him a cheeky thumbs up, making Jihoon’s head and heart soar. 

Jihoon also learned more and more about the boy, like how he can sleep only when there’s two pillows on the bed or how he likes his coffee extra sugary. While it was getting harder and harder to control the heartache of wanting to hold, to kiss, to touch Woojin, Jihoon held back, but kept a spare pillow on his own bed in case Woojin slipped into the small bed with him, as he’s done tonight. 

They are both crammed into Jihoon’s too-small bunk, a laptop sitting on both of their legs. Being up this late was against the unspoken rules of the dorms, but sharing an earbud with Woojin was a temptation that Jihoon couldn’t resist. 

It was inevitable that he would be uttering exhausted in the morning, a late night plus an early schedule never amounted to anything good, but seeing Woojin’s features soften out of the corner of his eye as he focuses on the screen tells Jihoon that the exhaustion will be worth it. To Jihoon, Woojin looks beautiful in moments when he is so unaware of others around him. The screen’s brightness lights up Woojin’s face perfectly, and to Jihoon, he looks breathtaking. 

He wasn’t just a normal goodlooking. To Jihoon, Woojin was ethereal. Even if the younger boy didn’t see it in himself, always joking about his disastrous looks, Jihoon knew that it was far from the truth. 

As Woojin’s focus breaks and he glances back at Jihoon, Jihoon decides that his confession of his unwavering love can wait. He’s scared. He’s afraid. He doesn’t want to ruin ruin movie nights like these, with Woojin’s arm thrown over his shoulders and their bodies so close together that they are sharing body heat. He doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with something as stupid as a crush.

Confessing can wait until tomorrow.

 

Jihoon realizes his time is running out in January. 

He’s let too many “tomorrow’s” turn into “today’s”, which turn into “yesterday’s.”

The group of 11 boys managed to convince staff to let them eat a meal out for the night, before preparing for their upcoming comebacks, and they have decided on a night restaurant nestled nicely in the heart of Seoul. 

Pulling the masks down from their faces, the boys all pile into the van, five in one and six in the other, and settle into their seats for the trip. As fate would have it, Jihoon gets next to a window on his left and a squirming Woojin to his right. As the other three members opted to sit in the front row, Woojin and Jihoon have an entire row of seats to themselves, yet Woojin is still pressing himself into the middle seat beside Jihoon. 

Stretching out, the younger of the two decides against conventionally sitting and proceeds to lay down across all three seats, his head landing comfortably in Jihoon’s lap, using the other boy’s thighs as a pillow as he removes his phone from his coat pocket. 

Panicking, Jihoon tenses his entire body, keeping his eyes trained on a building outside his window. “What are you doing, Woojin?”

“I’m tired, and you’re my pillow,” the younger answers glancing away from his phone screen and up at Jihoon. Not wanting to give away his irregular heartbeat, Jihoon continued to stare out the window into nothingness.

“Oh.” Jihoon answers, and before he can continue on, the sound of a phone notification interrupts his thoughts. 

“Is that a text from her?” Daehwi questions from the front seats, turning around to look at Woojin and Jihoon, catching Seongwoo’s attention.

“Her?” he questions, earning a glance from their manager in the rear view mirror. “Who’s her?”

“Nobody,” Woojin answers, sliding the phone back in his pocket, yet remaining in his position on Jihoon’s lap. “A classmate asking about homework. A trusted classmate.”

Daehwi and Seongwoo turn back around in their seats, but not before Jihoon can catch the “you seem to message about homework quite often” leave Daehwi’s mouth.

Jihoon’s night goes downhill from there.

Jihoon remains in silence for the entire meal, only weakly smile when a joke is made or when someone offers him food, which he politely declines, he’s not in the mood to eat. 

“You okay?” Jisung mouths over the table, but Jihoon waves him off, even if his heart is aching with the pain of knowing that Woojin isn’t his. Woojin will never be his, and that’s final. Jihoon has begun to accept that every step he takes towards Woojin, causes him to take two steps back. 

He didn’t lose Woojin. Woojin was never his to begin with.

 

Woojin holds Jihoon in April. 

It had been a good day for Jihoon. He hardly even thought about Woojin the entire day, as he was too preoccupied with Guanlin. Letting himself drift away from his love for Woojin, Jihoon found himself leaning more and more on the Taiwanese boy. His witty jokes and clumsy behavior never fail to bring the widest of smiles to the older’s face. The younger boy had insisted the spent their free day together playing video games together and eating so much junk food that they could barely feel their faces. 

But for Jihoon, excess junk food means a harder time getting to sleep, which causes him to lay in bed for an hour tossing and turning and not getting a wink of sleep. 

Turning over onto his back, Jihoon stares at the ceiling and allows his thoughts to drift to Woojin. His once bright and burning love for the other has now faded to a spark, a dull flame. It’s enough to keep Jihoon going, and it’s enough to keep his hopes up that maybe one day Woojin will see him like he sees Woojin. It’s become tolerable, however, to label Woojin as nothing but a schoolgirl crush. 

Jihoon tells himself that he’s doing what he’s doing to get sleep as he slips out of his own bed to shuffle closer to Woojin’s. Leaning down, Jihoon taps the other boy on the shoulder, waiting a few moments for Woojin’s eyes to flutter open. “Can I sleep with you?”

Eyes clouded with drowsiness, Woojin nods and scoots over, holding the blanket open and allowing Jihoon to slip in beside him. Living in a dorm for nine months with the same people, Jihoon has learned how they all like to sleep. Jaehwan sleeps on his side, Sungwoon on his back, and Woojin clings to anything he can gets his hands on while he sleeps. Which, tonight, would be Jihoon. He wraps his arms around the smaller boy and pulls him flush against his own body.

Even though he knows that letting go of his love is for the best, Jihoon allows himself to bury his face in Woojin’s chest for the night. He allows himself to fall asleep to the steady beat of Woojin’s heart. Jihoon allows himself to be held by Woojin. 

 

In October, Jihoon gets his hopes up.

The group had just successfully completed one of their final concert showcases, and a celebration had followed. Claiming the rooftop that once was home to Jihoon and Woojin the previous August, the boys spread out picnic blankets and food, laughing late into the night. The adults of the group are allowed to drink, but Jihoon refuses. He hates the taste of alcohol on his tongue. 

The boys have all gathered in a circle, sitting down and making room for every member to join. Glad to be away from the cameras and staff, the boys start up a game of truth or dare, each truth getting deeper than the last, and every date getting riskier.

So far, Jihoon has watched in amusement as Sungwoon admits how many insoles he actually owns, and as Daniel is dared to sit in the freezing cold air in only his boxers. It was quite funny to watch his best friends scream in agony, and Jihoon was content with not being asked the dreaded question.

“Jihoon,” Seongwoo’s voice shakes him out of his thoughts. “Truth or dare?”

He seems to have jinxed himself, he thinks. Jihoon doesn’t even want to imagine how many ways picking “truth” can go wrong, so he answers, “dare.” Dare seemed like the safer option.

“I dare you to kiss Woojin on the cheek.”

Jihoon was used to being close to Woojin. They constantly cuddled, and slept in each other’s beds more times than either could count, but their lips had never once touched the other. Not even cheek kisses had been shared between the two. 

As nonchalantly as he could manage, Jihoon shrugs and scoots closer to the other, ignoring the way his heart pounds in his chest. 

Woojin grins his dumb grin at him before turning his head slightly, and Jihoon connects his lips to Woojin’s cheek for a good 3 seconds before pulling away like his lips were burnt, scooting closer and closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, as he cleared a spot for Jihoon to sit in.

Woojin wiped his cheek in mock disgust, sighing. “Why am I the one who gets burdened like this? Is it because I’m so handsome?”

Daehwi snorts, “keep telling yourself that.”

The rest of the game goes without any other significant incidents occurring, and the group decides that’s it’s finally time to clean up and say goodbye to their temporary heaven. Jihoon, having already packed his share of items, takes a moment to drift to the far side of the roof, resting his elbows against the ledge.

“You know,” a voice cuts through the silent air, one that Jihoon can recognize immediately. “That was my first ever kiss.”

Jihoon looks over his shoulder as Woojin joins him, muttering our a “really?” as Woojin mimics his position of leaning on the ledge.

“Mhm,” Woojin hums as a response, and the silence is back for a few moments, before Jihoon speaks again.

“So you never been kissed on the lips?”

“No,” Woojin responds, “by the time I started realizing how significant kissing was, I was far too busy to have my first.”

“Oh. Me too.” Jihoon adds. “I’ve never had my first kiss, either.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“Hey Wooj-“

“Kiss me.”

Sirens are going off in Jihoon’s head. He knows that those words didn’t just leave Woojin’s lips, but that’s what he heard. “What?”

“I said, kiss me.”

So Jihoon kisses Woojin.

His lips are softer than Jihoon would imagine. Woojin angles his body so he can rest his hands on Jihoon’s cheeks, and Jihoon lets him. Woojin’s lips taste like sugary coffee and chapstick, and he decides that the best feeling in the world is Woojin’s lips moving against his own in perfect harmony like they were made for each other. 

Jisung pretends not to notice the scene playing out on the opposite side of the roof as he ushers everyone down the stairs, shaking his head as he mutters, “Did Jihoon finally make his move?”

Jihoon thinks this means something. Woojin really does love him back, and he’d been waiting for the perfect moment to share his feelings. The scenes of Woojin’s confession played out in his head as he let Woojin take his hand and lead him back to their dorm.

As he lays in bed that night, falling asleep to the sound of Woojin’s peacefully breathing beside him, Jihoon feels his heart swell knowing that Woojin might see him as he sees Woojin.

But Woojin isn’t beside him when he wakes up, and he finds the other sitting alone at their kitchen table. Jihoon reluctantly joins him.

“About last night,” Woojin begins, looking down at his hands. “We can blame it on the alcohol, if you want.”

And Jihoon nods, because he knows he’s supposed to, even if he wants to refuse.

Jihoon’s knows that neither of them were drinking alcohol the night before.

 

Jihoon and Woojin say their final goodbye in December.

They finished their disbandment concert. It had been filled with tears and smiles and hugs and more tears, and each one of them was going to miss the other members deeply. The ride back to the dorms was a quiet one, the thought that this was their last van ride as a group.

Their bags had already been packed by the time they arrive back at the dorm for the last time they all hug and cry and promise to contact each other. Soon enough, company vans arrive and take members one by one.

“Jihoon, your van is here,” a staff member announces, and Jihoon glances around the remaining members before letting himself cry, they all hug him, but release him too soon, and he’s forced to grab his things and walk out the door. 

Jihoon is almost to the van waiting for him when he hears a loud “Park Jihoon!” ring through the night air. Like he said, he can recognize that voice anywhere.

Turning around, Jihoon finds himself facing the boy he’d fallen for a year ago. They opted not to talk for their remaining two months, the memory of their rooftop kids fresh in both of their minds. 

Woojin scratches the back of his neck, “I didn’t get a chance to say goodbye.”

This was enough to break Jihoon, and he drops his bags to wrap his arms around the younger. He didn’t care if his show of affection was rejected, he’d give anything to feel Woojin’s arms around him one more time. Woojin slides his arms around Jihoon and holds him tight, and Jihoon feels a sense of home. 

“Call me, okay?” Woojin whispers in Jihoon’s ear. “Don’t forget about me, Park Jihoon.”

“How could I?” Jihoon mumbles into Woojin’s shoulder. “You’re the one who’s going to be a big star. Please, take care of Daehwi for me, for all of us.”

“You know I will.”

“Take care of yourself, too,” Jihoon feels tears slide down his cheeks and onto Woojin’s jacket, but he doesn’t release him. 

“I will, Jihoon. Take care of yourself, for me.” Woojin whispers, and Jihoon can hear the emotion in his voice. 

“I will.”

“Don’t forget me, don’t forget our memories together. All of them,” Woojin emphasizes his last part, and Jihoon’s heart skips three beats.

“Jihoon, we have to go,” a staff member calls out, and Jihoon decides that in that moment he hates his staff member.

“I’ll see you, Woojin.” He whispers one last time, and feels the younger hold him tighter for a moment before releasing him. Jihoon already misses the warmth. 

“Goodbye, Jihoon.”

And with that, Jihoon heads to his ride, and adjusts his things. As the van pulls away, he turns around to watch Woojin’s figure get smaller and smaller in the distance.

In that moment, Jihoon decides that he would endure one million “tomorrow’s” to hold Woojin again.


	2. yesterday.

It’s been 3 years since the disbandment of Wanna One.

After leaving the dorms, Jihoon found himself working harder and harder at his home company, acting in a few dramas here and there, but nothing major. Finally, he decided that the idol life he worked so hard to achieve had slowly slipped from his grip. Jihoon began his university studies, and there he found peace within himself. He was content.

At first, the eleven boys kept in close contact. They texted in their sacred groupchat every second of the day, updating each other on the upcoming comebacks and schedules they had prepared. Over time, the messages faded to every week, to every month, to every few months. Jihoon still found himself enjoying Guanlin’s company the most, finding a temporary safe haven of the past when he was with the younger.

Jihoon learned all too well that fate works in twisted ways. When the invitation to Jisung’s wedding showed up at his small apartment one day, Jihoon had already made up his mind that he was not attending. 

It wouldn’t be easy though, and a call from Daehwi seemed to prove that. The boy had simply invited him out for coffee, and that was a pleasure that Jihoon had learned to take advantage of. Jihoon never heard much from the younger due to the debut of his idol group. They were prospering, with each comeback earning them more and more overseas fame. 

Jihoon saw right through the innocent act, though. Daehwi knew Jihoon too well, and knew that the other would do anything to avoid Woojin. Woojin himself must have told Daehwi what had taken place on the rooftop those years ago, and everything that happened after, because Daehwi constantly questioned Jihoon about Woojin in the months following the disbandment. After getting little to no responses, Daehwi learned to stop asking.

“I’m not going, Daehwi,” are the first words to leave Jihoon’s mouth as soon as he joins the younger at a table in the darkest corner of the small coffee shop, a cup of coffee in his hands. 

“Hyung,” Daehwi begins, “Jisung wants to see you, and you know it. After his service, he said he feels like he never sees us anymore. He misses you, and I’m willing to bet money that you miss him too.” 

Jihoon shuts up for a few moments, because the younger has caught him. He missed Jisung more than he could ever imagine. “I’ll just congratulate him privately-“

“Just stop by for the ceremony, Jihoon. That’s all I’m asking. The rest of us miss you. Woojin misses you, too.”

Daehwi knows he hit the spot as soon as he sees Jihoon visibly flinch. Woojin was still a sensitive part of Jihoon’s heart. “Woojin doesn’t-“

“He does!” Daehwi interrupts yet again. “He never shuts up about how much he misses his other half. He misses you more than anyone.”

Jihoon sighs, taking a sip of the now cool coffee. “A few minutes is all I’m going to promise. You’ll be lucky if I even show up in a suit.”

Jihoon does end up buying a suit, and an expensive one at that. As he was staring at himself in the mirror of the store’s dressing room, Jihoon can’t help asking himself what Woojin will think of the suit, but quickly pushes the thought away. This was an event for Jisung, and Woojin had no influence in what he wore. He bought the suit anyway.

As he drove back to his apartment, he told himself that the only reason that he bought the suit was because he fit his figure. He did not buy it because he thought Woojin would like it.

Woojin invades Jihoon’s thought everyday leading up to the wedding. Whether it’s studying or making a meal for himself, Jihoon finds his mind drifting to the other, and the rooftop. What did it mean to Woojin? What did it mean to himself?

On the big day, Jihoon removes the suit from the bag and puts it on as if it was something delicate, as if it could break. He stared at himself in his mirror for a few moments before, running a brush through his overgrown hair. His features had changed over the years, and he was no longer the young boy with full cheeks. His face had slimmed, he gained some actual muscle, and actually began seeing himself as a man. Jihoon wondered how much Woojin had changed, acting as if he didn’t stare at fan taken pictures of the active idol every now and then.

As soon as he arrived at the venue, he found himself being ushered into a room by the groom himself. 

The older’s hands began brushing the shoulders of his suit for nonexistent dust.

“Jihoon! I haven’t seen you in forever, you never visit me anymore.” Jisung complained, wrapping his arms around the other, holding him in a tight embrace, which Jihoon returns. Arriving here reminded him of how much he missed his members, and he found himself wishing he made more of an effort to contact them. He glances around the room to discover every member except for two.

“Daehwi and Woojin will be here later,” Jisung explains as he watches the other look around. “Have you talked to Woojin any?”

Jihoon wanted to try and get through the night without having to think of Woojin. His plan didn’t seem to be following through

A light blush touches Jihoon’s cheeks, and he shakes his head no. “We messaged for a while, but we haven’t really spoken to each other.” 

As he finishes, Jihoon feels arms wrap around him as the others finally notice his presence. He’s engulfed in a huge hug, and everyone’s grinning and expressing their feelings of missing one other. Jihoon realizes how much he missed this. He missed his former members.

After their small reunion, they are ushered out of the room by Jisung. “The ceremony is starting soon, go find seats. Daniel, help me do my tie.”

Daniel joins Jihoon in the seat next to him, offering him a smile. “Have you talked to Woojin?”

Why did everyone care about Woojin so much? “No, I’m not sure why everyone is asking me, why does Woojin matter?”

“You were in love with him, weren’t you?”

That catches Jihoon by surprise, and he sharply turns to stare at Daniel. “How? How did you know?”

“You weren’t exactly good at hiding it. You stared at him like he was the entire world.” Daniel answers in a whisper, glancing up to see Jisung take his spot at the alter.

“Oh,” is the only answer Jihoon can muster.

 

“You should go after what you love. If you don’t, you’ll regret it, and you will lose them.” Daniel whispers again. Following Daniel’s tender gaze to Jisung, who flashes them both a thumbs up, Jihoon realizes that Daniel knows all too well the consequences of losing someone you love.

Glancing around, Jihoon sees Daehwi waving at him from a view rows back, and seeing Daehwi can only lead to one thing.

Woojin.

He looks stunning. His hair is a soft brown color again, and Jihoon’s shakes the thoughts of his fingers once running through that same hair. Jihoon weakly waves back, and the ceremony starts. 

As expected, Jisung cries as he delivers his vows. The ceremony ends beautifully, and Jihoon can’t help but envy Jisung. His love is so open, there is no question about it, whereas Jihoon likes to shut his own emotions off. 

People then begin to disperse, to congratulate the newlyweds or to find food. Jihoon can help but stay and spend time with everyone, laughing at the way Jisung is scolding Jaehwan for eating an excess amount of food from the buffet.

As the group settles again, Jihoon excuses himself to the restroom. He exits into a large hallway before realizing he has no clue where the restroom is located. He figures that if he just keeps walking, he’ll find it eventually. 

As he rounds a corner, he meets the only person he wanted to avoid tonight. Woojin. He’s leaning against the wall, glancing above him, but his attention turns to Jihoon as soon as the other sucks in a sharp breath.

“Hey,” Woojin begins, making his way over to Jihoon’s side. “I didn’t think I was going to see you tonight.”

“Me neither,” Jihoon admits, and Woojin nods. A comfortable silence falls between them. 

“I’ve missed you,” Jihoon finally admits to Woojin, and himself, because he’s always known he did.

Woojin doesn’t respond with words, deciding instead to wrap his arms around Jihoon and crush him in a hug. “I’ve missed you, too. I missed you so much.”

They pull away, and as Jihoon looks up at Woojin’s gaze, he finally decides to get answers for himself. For the both of them.

“What did that night mean to you? The night we kissed?”

Woojin doesn’t try to hide the look of shock that spreads across his face. “You remember that?”

“Of course I do. It was my first kiss after all.”

Woojin then contorts his face into an unreadable expression. “It meant more to me then I thought it would.”

“Do you regret it?”

Woojin, once again, looks taken aback. “Never. Not once have I regretted it. Did you?” Jihoon shakes his head.

“Then why did you tell me to forget it?” Jihoon questions yet again, feeling as if this is as good as time as any to get the answers he deserves for himself. 

“I didn’t think you liked me like that. I didn’t think you liked me the way I liked you.”

“I loved you, Woojin. I was so desperately in love with you.”

It doesn’t even register in Jihoon’s mind that Woojin just essentially admitted that he liked him, but now was not the time.

“Loved? You loved me?”

“I think I still do.”

“I think I still love you, too.”

Jihoon’s brain is working too hard, too fast, and he doesn’t realize that his next words have left his mouth until after he says them, “Park Woojin, kiss me.”

So he does.

It’s not like the kiss they shared on the rooftop oh-so many years ago. This once contains so many more raw emotions, so much more meaning behind it. Jihoon thinks he finally understands as he pulls away, and the look in Woojin’s eye tells him that he knows, too.

Jihoon doesn’t go home with Woojin. Guanlin accompanies him back to his apartment. Guanlin walks him to his door, and smiles at him. He invites him to get dinner tomorrow, and Jihoon agrees. 

Dinner with Guanlin becomes a regular thing. Walking home with Guanlin becomes a regular thing. When Guanlin kisses him one night as they are walking home, Jihoon kisses back. 

When Guanlin ask him to be his boyfriend, he says yes, because he found himself falling hard for Guanlin. He loves Guanlin more than he ever thought he could. 

When Guanlin asks him to marry him 2 years later, Jihoon says yes quicker than he thought he could, because he was so happy with Guanlin. Guanlin was his safe haven. 

Woojin smiles as he receives the invitation he’d been expecting for a long time.

They have their ceremony. Woojin comes into his separate room (“No, Guanlin! The grooms are not supposed to see each other, so we are getting separate rooms to get ready in! That’s final!”) and tenderly smiles at him. Woojin’s smile is filled with “what-ifs” that they both know will never get answered. Woojin helps Jihoon fix his tie, and offers him a tight hug. 

Jihoon and Guanlin share their vows, and it was beautiful. They kiss, and their love is sealed. As he feels Guanlin’s arm wrap around his waist as he feeds the younger cake, he makes eye contact with Woojin, for a few seconds. Woojin nods at him and smiles. 

Their “tomorrow” has turned into “yesterday.”

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the best way to end it sorry

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 should be posted within a week! you can find me on twitter @merrydaehwi/@daehwisclub, leave hate in my dms thanks


End file.
